Photon vs Reflector (Full)
Six Lasers - Bar Moon That's no moon. It's a Bar Moon. Roughly a quarter the size of Earth's moon, Bar Moon is one of three Nepsan Lunar Satellites. The Moon has no breathable atmosphere, but a massive indoor city covers the entire surface. The city is one bar after another, ranging from safe, nearly family oriented pub and grills to sports bars to raunchy strip bars. There isn't a liquor for any alien species that one can't find on this moon. The one combining factor is that every bar has televisions set up to watch the Olympic games. Advertisements and tourism info booths are set up for those seeking transport to other attractions. Bar Moon is a major transportation hub, second only to Grand Central Station, with shuttles and cruise liners often leaving for most of the attractions. Artificial gravity wells keep the gravity close to Earth's, though after chugging too many back you might not notice. Photon walks into the bar mood with the attitude of someone very condident...perhaps overconfident. The time as come for him to move towards another medal...or so he think. The golden seeker orders an ener-beer from the bar before dropping on a seat, sipping at his drink while waiting for his opponent to arrive. Reflector exits from three different bars all in close proximity to each other. His appointment notification timer went off and now he looks around for his opponent as he comes together in the street. Ah, and there he goes into a bar now. Hard to miss a golden Seeker, even a blind drunk might notice something like that. Reflector follows. "Your training regime?" Photon gets up from his sit and loudly drop his glass on the bar, "A mech has to find a way to entertain himself." He takes a few steps towards Reflector, "You had an easy time with that human to reach round 2 but now let see what you can do again a real warrior." He crouches into a defensive position and asks "Shall we?" Combat: Photon sets his defense level to Protected. Reflector staggers the stance of all three pairs of legs and raises his arms into ready position. "It matters not how one advances when one is successful, Photon. Defeating you won't matter when I am done with you." One hand makes a bring it motion. Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Guarded. Reflector then scatters out in three different directions. One goes forward and to the side, one goes to circle Photon long way around, vaulting bar furniture, and one rises. The ascending one draws a Bolt Gun, better used asa tool, but still a viable weapon. Super heated metal bolts shoot out at the Seeker. Combat: Reflector strikes Photon with his Primative Bolt-Gun (Pistol) attack! Photon smirks as Reflector dares to suggest he could defeat him. "I don't doubt your value as a scout..." There is no point at making Reflector angry aat him, he could be of some use later after all, "... but I think you are way over your head here. Combat is /my/ field of expertise after all." The seeker may be a good warrior but Reflector is a very special opponent and he manages to distract him long enough to land an attack on Photon. The bolts of burning metal leave dark marks on his armor. The damages are minor but Photon is annoyed by that little success from his opponent. Taking advantage of his speed he maneuvers to put all the three components into his line of sight before firing his laser cannons at one of them. Combat: Photon strikes Reflector with his Laser Cannon attack! -2 Airborne Reflector being the most exposed, is struck and shot down. Landing in a crouch, he flips over a table. Meanwhile the one that approached diagonally finds himself out manuevered and in a now obsolete position for what he was to do. Scout indeed. He pivots around looking for a new advantage. The third body which had circled the long way around finds himself retargetting. He vaults a table. All three bodies speak as one, "Perhaps it is your field, but..." He smirks letting the hesitation play out, and then as Photon's optics come into view, Reflector at the outskirts unleashes a powerful flash of blinding light. Combat: Reflector strikes Photon with his Flash! attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Photon's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Photon's Agility. (Crippled) Photon raises an arm to protect his optics but to no avail. The intense flash of light temporarely overload his optical sensors. His arm still raised in front of him, he steps back to lean on a wall. That way at least, his opponent won't be able to strike from behind. While his self-repair system kicks in, Photon concentrates all his attention on his audio sensors trying to locate one of his opponent. Hearing a faint noise, he suddenly springs fowards, launching his foot in front of him. Combat: Photon misses Reflector with his Kick attack! Oh but Photon is a wise fighter to do so. Because when an enemy is impaired, Reflector likes to converge on them from all sides. And the closest body is the one Photon senses and kicks out at. But Reflector is also aware of how quick a foe can lash out when blinded, and he was prepared, moving with cautious steps the closer he got just so if he was sensed, and he was, he could step back, and he does. The golden leg finding nothing but air and missing by inches. Another body picks up a chair in bar room brawltradition and lunges forward to swing it at Photon. Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Reflector misses Photon with his Chair Strike (Punch) attack! Photons optics come back online just in time to see one of the body charhing at him with a chair raise high above its head. The seeker dives under it and jumps back on his feet. He's now behind one of the body. He raises his arms and fires twice, once at the chair and a second time right towards the back of Reflector's head. Combat: Photon strikes Reflector with his Laser Cannon attack! Having 3 pairs of optics, Reflector usually has a great perspective of things at multiple angles, so when Photon aims at the one with his back turned, the others see it and the targeted one manages to move and not get his head blown off... taking it in the back as he dives, and rolling in a curled tumble away. Always moving, the other two bodies reposition and one of them draws his Shutter Gun, snapping off a shot of energy as all three chide, "Not bad, but not good enough." Combat: Reflector misses Photon with his Shutter Gun (Disruptor) attack! Photon may have started slowly but he's now getting better at fight that very special transformers. He feigns to concentrate on one of the bodies, apparently ignoring the one about to shot at him but at the last moment he grabs a table and throws it between himself and the shooting body, intercepting the attack. Not stopping his movement, he slides fowards and launches his right fist at another part of Reflector. Combat: Photon strikes Reflector with his Punch attack! Reflector is decked and sent falling back to the floor, his jaw joint misaligning in the impact of fist-to-face that makes watchers wince and go 'Ooooh!' Recovered now, the one that was shot in the back and tumbled away rejoins the offensive. And the only distinctive body, the one with the lens, aims at Photon, unleashing a searing laser beam upon Photon. In the back of his mind he wonders if Photon is all talked out from his match with Fury. Reflector actually prefers it when his opponent makes the mistake of running their mouths non-stop. Combat: Reflector strikes Photon with his Lens Laser (Laser) attack! Photon is busy elaborating his next move and he doesn't pay enough attention to what's happening around him. He manages to avoid a few laser bolts but two of them strike his shoulder, leaving deep burned wounds into the armor. The golden seeker grunts in pain but doesn't emit any comment. Too bad for Reflector but Photon isn't the type of mech to run his mouth when fighting...at least not at someone he intends to use later! Finding himself partially surrounded, he decides to dives fowards, right between Reflector's parts, firing at both of them in different directions. Combat: Photon strikes Reflector with his Laser Cannon attack! -1 Oh no Reflectors parts are laser singed!... oh you mean bodies, not specific parts. ~sigh of relief~ Reflector is blasted off his feet, both pairs. Ah but number three is already moving back into position and flies at Photon, not touching the floor. His legjuts out, pointing at the warrior, internally altering the color scheme he sees. Not gold, but a red and blue seeker now. Maybe it'll help. Hmmmm. Combat: Reflector strikes Photon with his The Lone Kicker (Kick) attack! Photon wasn't expecting the smaller mech to go physical on him. He was about to charges at him but he's kicked right in the middle of his chest. The impact, surprisingly powerful, knock him back on the wall. "You fight well...for a scout" he simply comments before launching his own foot at the attacking body, hoping to knock him back and gets some more room to maneuver. Combat: Photon strikes Reflector with his Kick attack! Kicking Reflector is kicked back and crashes through a bar room table top. Oh but the other bodies are like flies, not giving the magnificent horse a moments rest. And a scoped rifle is drawn, tracking Photon as he nails his target. The other Reflector neither kicked nor weilding the rifle speaks alone from a different angle in the room, "Yes you mentioned that." Reflector fires a lone shot. Combat: Reflector strikes Photon with his Scoped Rifle attack! Photon attempts to dive out of the way but he's having hard time following three opponents at the same time. He's a second late with his defensive maneuver and the attacl strikes his right arm, damaging the join. Some oil starts to spills from the wounds. Photon doesn't pay attention to his wound as he aims his cannon at the body that seems to be the most damaged...perhaps the good tactics would be to disable one of them to reduce the number of targets he needs to follow. Combat: Photon strikes Reflector with his Laser Cannon attack! -2 Combat: Photon's attack has damaged your Agility! And just like how his previous opponent worked, Reflector is thought to be picked off one body at a time. But who is who? The targetted body is clipped in the leg and stumbles, now with a limp. Well that's one way to mark a body. The tripleformer regroups now, converging. Now watching his own back, the bolt gun returns and levels at Photon. Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Reflector strikes Photon with his Primative Bolt-Gun (Pistol) attack! Photon curses as he reflexes are unable to save him from another attack. The bolts dive into his body damaging some secondary systems...secondary perhaps but that's still painful. At least the three bodies are now regrouped and the golden seeker takes advantage of that byt grabbing a table and throwing it at Reflector. Combat: Photon strikes Reflector with his Table Smash (Punch) attack! Combat: Photon's attack has damaged your Agility! Reflector braces for impact, seeing no time to move. The table impacts and falls, a grunt from the collision eminating from behind it. Then, with a tri-voiced battle cry, Reflector leaps out from cover and swarms upon Photon, arms and legs a-flurry. Combat: Reflector misses Photon with his Gang Beatdown (Smash) attack! Photon was expecting that maneuver...it's much easier to fight Reflector when all his bodies are in the same area. Using his superior speed, the seeker moves around the table and out of Reflector's way. Raising both arms, he unleashes the full power of his laser cannons at his opponent. Combat: Photon strikes Reflector with his Laser Cannon attack! Combat: Photon's attack has damaged your Firepower! Reflector in swarm formation takes a piece of cannoning on all three bodies. he cries out, "Graaaah!" And pulls back... But now all three draw on Photon. Shutter Gun, Bolt Gun, and Lens Laser. Sparks emit from his various wounds but Reflector opens up on Photon. Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Reflector strikes Photon with his "Guns A Blazing" attack! Photon does is best to avoid the firework that's coming at him. He partially succeed but some of the attacks still hits him, sending him crashing into a wall. He gets back on his feet and grabs a bottle behind the bar. He swing it at the wall, breaking it before charging Reflector with this classic weapon from any old western movies. Combat: Photon strikes Reflector with his Old School Bar Fight (Kick) attack! Combat: Photon's attack has damaged your Velocity! OW! Right in the lens! Reflector clutches his damaged torso lens and staggers back. "Grah! How can I take pictures of your defeat now?!" And from the side, another flash of light goes off at Photon. A blinding pop that the drunks in here won't appretiate. Combat: Reflector misses Photon with his Flash! attack! Photon is ready this time and he shutdown his optics long enough to prevent being blinded, "I'm sure you'll get repair in time to take pictures of me holding the gold medal..." Using his antigravs, the golden seeker hovers over the crowds and rains laser bolt of Reflector while trying to think of another tactic to bring the surprisingly resilient Con to his knees. Combat: Photon misses Reflector with his Laser Cannon attack! -1 Oh but wise old Reflector *don't laugh* takes a page from Photon's book, and when he ascends to take high ground to fire down on Reflector, all three of himself hurls a table up at the Seeker with the strength of three wimpy minibots... which is to say, stronger than just one typical scout. The table takes the laser fire. And with the momentary reprieve, Reflector scatters. And his Shutter Gun goes off snapping an energy pulse up at Photon. Combat: Reflector misses Photon with his Shutter Gun (Disruptor) attack! Photon is at his place in the air...even when he's stuck in a building! Having more room to maneuver, he manages to simply slides out of Reflector's attack way. He's tempted to grab one of the drunk and use him as a shield but somehow he thinks that the judges would not like that if they ever hear about that. Therefore Photon decides to just keep dodging the attacks while firing back at Reflector with all his firepower. Combat: Photon strikes Reflector with his Laser Cannon attack! Combat: Photon's attack has damaged your Agility! Reflector is clipped and sniped repeatedly by the floating Photon. Almost like fish in a barrel. Ah, but Reflector can fly too, and although he has no winged altmode to master the skies, the tri-robot rises and each body in random turn, flies at Photon from different angles trying to land a punch. Combat: Reflector misses Photon with his Punch Punch Punch (Punch) attack! Photon swings his left arm inside out, deflecting the incoming punches. The golden seeker starts to fly in circle around the bar. This is really not his favorite kind of battlefield since he can't use his altmode in here...Damn you judges for forcing him to fight here! Suddenly, Photon launches himself towards one of Reflector's body right before throwing a good ol right hand at the other Decepticon. Combat: Photon strikes Reflector with his John Wayne's punch. (Punch) attack! Combat: Photon's attack has damaged your Strength! But yes, Reflector is not at home in the air, and it shows. Photon out manuevers him like a matador one every pass. And then connects with that fist himself, clocking Reflector good. Both up close and from afar, Photon seems superior in both regards. Ah but the near-gumby like Reflector doesn't quit. And with patience to the core, Reflector draws a bead on Photon and keeps up the offensive, firing bolts over the bar room below. Combat: Reflector strikes Photon with his Primative Bolt-Gun (Pistol) attack! Reflector's patience payoff as Photon finds himself cornered and unable to dodge the burnig bolt that dig holes into his armor. After this attack, the seeker tries to fight is way out of this trap by firing charging one of Reflector's body. Combat: Photon strikes Reflector with his Laser Cannon attack! -2 Combat: Photon's attack has damaged your Firepower! A hole burns through Reflector and severs several energon feeds. Small plumes of smoke eminate from the wounds. Nearly beat, Reflector desperately tries to handicap Photon one final time with a third pop of his flash. Combat: Reflector strikes Photon with his Flash! attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Photon's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Photon's Agility. (Crippled) The flash catches Photon as he was fighting his way out of the corner. His optics impaired once again, the seeker fights to remain calm, trying to remember that this fight is under HIS control. Going berseker now would be an unwise move. Once calmed, he turns up his audio receptor and droppin to the ground. Feeling a table near him, he grabs it and swings it in front of him hoping to strike something else than a drunk. Combat: Photon misses Reflector with his Blind Table Smash (Kick) attack! Ah, but Reflector remains aloft, and finding an opening and watching Photon swing away at patrons, Reflector points his shutter gun at Photon quietly. Not giving in to the urge to converge this time. Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Reflector misses Photon with his Shutter Gun (Disruptor) attack! Photon is caugh offguard by the attack. He was still swinging his table in front of him but by sere luck, Reflector's attack hits the table instead of him. Once his optics come back online, the seeker looks down at Reflector, "It's time to finish this. You're tough, I'm surprised but it's over." Raising both arms, he fires his laser cannons at the main body, right towards the lens. Combat: Photon misses Reflector with his Laser Cannon attack! Reflector duck dives under the shot and then swoops up with an uppercut, the lone lens body moving while the other two hover and re position, shuffling around the bar room. "Uh-huh." Combat: Reflector misses Photon with his Uppercut (Punch) attack! Photon curses loudly as he misses his target, now he looks like a foul and he hates that. Fortunately, he still manages to avoid Reflector's attack and finally decides the make the move he was pondering since the beginning of this match. He raises both arms to the roof and fires at it until he brings it down, "I'm taking this fight to the sky!!" he shouts. Combat: Photon strikes Reflector with his Falling Roof (Smash) attack! Combat: Photon's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: Reflector falls to the ground, unconscious. Blueshift idly watches Reflector get crushed. "I bet on Reflector" he suddenly shouts, running over to a bookkeeper. "The odds will be way low now he just got killed!" The sky is falling! The sky is falling! The roof! The roof! The roof is on fire! Photon brings down the house on Reflector. Nowhere to go and too close to the ceiling to ly away fast enough, Reflector is crushed under the falling debris and brought down. Rubble covers the triple-con. His hand shakes stretching, and then falls motionless. "GO REFLECTOR" chants Blueshift, betting slip in his hand A cool Moon Mist rolls into the air, forming into a shadowy silhouette next to Blueshift. "Uber-Leftenant Blueshift," Parasite hisses from his holographic shroud, "May we have a /word/?" Blueshift twirls around. "Careful Parasite, I am just watching the fight, I got like, FIVE BILLION TO ONE on Reflector winning since he got crushed to death!" He looks on at Reflector's corpse. "You can do it!" Photon raises his arms above his head to protect himself from the falling roof. He prepares to jumps and transforms when he notices that his opponent is down for the count. Walking over to Reflector, he simply comments, "You fought well." Then he turns is back and flies out of the ruins of the bar. A Sweep walks in and sees the carnage. Ahhh, another battle. And it is at its end. Poor Reflector. "A pity," the Sweep murmurs, "Perhaps I should drag him to the medical tent. Parasite stares emotionlessly at Reflector's crushed body. "Poor Reflector. Cursed with the stature of a /Minibot/." He folds his arms over his chest and waits for Blueshift to lose all of his money Blueshift watches Photon leave. "Yesssssss he flees, victory to REFLECTOR!" Reflector can't hear the post mayhem compliment, so... :p Fortunately, Reflector planned ahead and had Olympic haulers on hand ahead of time, a perk of having performed ref duty for the Olympics. He's dragged out by the hauler team and taken away. One stares at Blueshift and murmurs, "Stupid machines." Parasite's optics flash red at the hauler. Blueshift shakes a fist. "Redshift's gonna be PISSED that I lost all his quatloos" Parasite puts a hand on Blueshift. "Perhaps I could employ you to aid in a task, then! I have many quatloos from my years of wise investment in recession-proof industries, like Murder Factories and Pleasure Pits"